


The Meaning Behind

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Tina es reclamada por su profesor para entender el significado tras su obra.





	The Meaning Behind

-Tina, por favor, ven un momento, querida. Cariño. Preciosa. Reina...

-Voy, voy. Ya voy.

-...mora. Que vengas, que necesito que me hables de la lámina. A ver, cielo. ¿Cúal era el tema?

-Infancia, señor.

-Infancia,señor. Efectivamente. ¿Y tú has pintado...?

La chica se lleva las manos a las mejillas

-¡Un ramo de flores! ¿No es precioso?

-¿Me lo vas a explicar o te pongo el suspenso directamente?

-Ah, no, verá. Para mi es muy importante.

Mi padre era florista, ¿Sabe? Tenía una floristería, a las afueras de la ciudad. Y cuando era pequeña, pues me gustaba mucho ir después del cole. Nunca tuvimos muchas cosas, apenas tenía amigos y.... bueno, pues me pasaba las tardes en la floristería, ayudando a mi padre. A día de hoy sé como hacer un bouquet bonito. Me acuerdo que mi padre solía sentarme en el mostrador para que le ayudar aa cobrar los ramos. Supongo que así aprendí qué colores son agradables a la vista.

Pero... teniendo yo doce años... mi padre tuvo un accidente con el coche.Falleció a los pocos días. Fueron días bastane grises, mi madre no podía con la tienda y la casa al mismo tiempo, así que me tuve que empezar a ocupar yo de las tareas del hogar. Es decir, no me quejo, agradezco a mis padres que solo tuviera que hacer eso, pero claro... en su momento no era tan receptiva. Me causó problemas para hacer amigos, y para mantenerlos. Y en verano, pues tenía que ayudar en la floristería, que es la temporada alta. Así que al final casi no podía disfrutar de mis vacaciones ni nada por el estilo.

Algo después, con mi salida del instituto, pues estaba con el alma partida. Por un lado, estudiar esto es mi sueño. La universidad está siendo una auténtica experiencia. Pero por el otro... bueno, es mi madre la que está tirando del carro. Si yo pudiera ayudar, estaría más tranquilita. Al final tuvo que ser ella la que me empujase a matricularme y demás.

En conclusión, todos esos sentimientos es lo que he intentado comunicar. Están tanto en el tipo de flores que he escogido como en los colores. ¿Que le parece?

-Sí, sí. Supongo que lo veo.-El profesor achica los ojos y se acerca el dibujo a la cara-Sí vale, vale.

-¿Cree que aprobaré?

-Meh. Decente. Seis y medio. Vuelve a tu sitio.


End file.
